


Mario Kart & Usher songs

by gooberzayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberzayn/pseuds/gooberzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are supposed to give a private concert to some chicks but the girls make them play Mario Kart and sing Usher songs instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mario Kart & Usher songs

Private concerts are usually nice because the girls are super excited to have won some contest and there are less fans so it’s less overwhelming and the fans involved are usually much more subdued. This time, one girl won and she was allowed to invite two friends. The boys were supposed to come to her house and do an A Capella concert for them. 

The boys’ van pulled into the parking structure of a a very nice looking apartment in a college town. Their body guards scouted ahead of them and they waited for them to let them know that everything was fine. Louis wondered what it was that they did when they got in there. Probably sweeping the house down with metal detectors and making sure there’s no guns or tasers or weed or whatever. He didn’t really know, he just knew they’d never gotten them killed before so he trusted them.  
They came back to the van and let them know the coast was clear and escorted them inside. Louis didn’t know why there had to be so many of them for three girls. There was one bodyguard for each boy, one for each girl, and three extra bodyguards just in case something goes wrong. Plus, they had their manager and their photographer. It seemed to be a lot of people for the situation, but he didn’t comment on it.

The boys, and their rather huge entourage, all filed inside of the rather lush apartment to meet three girls; one with dark brown skin and straight hair which she had pulled up into a bun, she introduced herself as Alexander. Liam thought it was a rather ridiculous name for a girl to have, but he just smiled at her. The next girl was of a light brown complexion, she had kinky hair and a very sweet smile, this girl introduced herself as Adrienne. The last girl, had fair skin and long, straight black hair, she introduced herself as Lea. They all greeted each other as their bodyguards took stands in all of the corners of the living room, making weird faces at each other every so often.

When everyone settles in and their manager is seat comfortably in a chair and their photographer is next to him, the girls’ excitement is actually shown. They’re a bit nervous, Alexander is even a bit shriek-y, but it’s nothing that they’re not used to. They hug them to get some of the nerves out, Niall’s not sure if it helps much, but once they part Liam beings with  
“So, what songs do you want us to sing?”

Lea is the first pipe up, though it doesn’t take her much time.   
“Liam,” she begins “you sing Climax by Usher for us” and she grabs Louis and Zayn by the arms, and pull them over to the couch. She puts a controller in each of their hands.   
“You two have to play Rainbow Road on Mario Kart.”   
“...Why is that?” Zayn asks  
“So that we can laugh at you when you die.” she answers  
“I’m not sure if that’s a proper way to think of your idols.” Louis says quickly.  
She lets out a big laugh. “No, we don’t actually want you to die. It’s just funny to watch people play Rainbow Road is all.” She smiles at them and Zayn shrugs and starts to choose his character.

Harry scrunches his face up a bit and looks over to his manager to ask  
"Is this okay?” as he hears Liam begin to sing Going nowhere fast we’ve reached our climax in his falsetto.  
He shrugs and asks back “Do you feel uncomfortable in any way?”  
Harry looks around and watches as Lea coos and giggles bumping Niall with her shoulder as they watch Zayn and Louis play Mario Kart. He looked over to Adrienne and Alexander as they smiled and watched Liam sing.  
“Not really, no...”  
“As long as it only lasts an hour, we’re fine.”  
And before he can really say anything back Adrienne grabs him by the wrist and says   
“Good, because you’re next!” And sits him down on the couch and he watches as Zayn crosses the finish line in Rainbow Road;

Louis has already finished. She takes the controller from Zayn and presses it into Harry’s hands. She then motions for Zayn to get up off of the couch. He complies and she brings him over to Liam.  
“I need you two to sing Bad Girl by Usher. Is that okay?”  
Zayn looks over to Liam, who smiles at him, and they both nod.  
“Yay!” She jumps up a bit and it makes Zayn laugh a little. “Okay, hold on!”  
And she disappears into her room for a while, and Alexander comes out of the kitchen with a huge plate of brownies.  
“Yea, we made these for you guys.” And she sits them down on the coffee table in front of Harry and Louis, but is very sure not to get in the way of them seeing the game, and handsone to Niall.  
“Am I allowed to have one?” Zayn asks.   
“No, Zayn!” Alex answers “Chocolate will mess up your vocals. Aren’t you a professional you should know better, sir.”  
“Dooon’t start yet!” Adrienne calls from the side of the room where she’s carrying two over-sided cushions over to them, and Liam and Niall help her bring them over, though she insists that they aren’t heavy at all, and place them on the floor in front of Zayn. Alexander and Adrienne plop down on the cushions, and Alex pulls Niall down to sit between her and Adrienne.

“Okay, okay go!” She says and Liam starts off the song singing a high pitched Watch y’all know about a supermodel and Zayn comes in with Fresh outta Elle magazine and back to Liam buy her own bottles. Their performance and how clean they are in their transitions from one another suggests that they may have practiced this more than a few times on the tour bus.  
Harry makes an angry grunt as he trips over a green shell and is passed up by Lea. She only responds with a “Ha!” and keeps going. Louis seems to have lost focus on the game as his portion of the screen is barely moving, and he’s halfway turned around to get a view of Liam and Zayn’s performance. He cheers when Lea wins, but only because he’s applauding at the end of Zayn and Liam’s duet. 

Zayn bows and adds “Can I have a brownie now?” to the end of it and Alex answers him with

 

“Sure! We need Harry to sing now, anyway.”

Harry turns around on the couch, he knees digging into the cushions. He watches as Zayn grabs a brownie from the table and walks back behind the couch to sit down next to Adrienne and Liam squeezes between Niall and Alexander; all of them turning to look up at Harry on the couch.   
“What do you want me to sing?” He asks  
“There Goes My Baby... by Usher. Do you know it?”  
“Yea.”  
“Good, then! Sing it with Liam, please?”  
“Am I just the singing monkey today?” Liam asks, pouting a bit.  
“Yea, sorry.” Alex turns to him, and grabs his face and looks at him with wide eyes “But your falsetto, Liam. It’s important. We need it.”

He shakes his head, laughing at her, and she smiles at him and looks at Harry, and starts the song.”  
While they’re singing there isn’t any buffer of the video games to distract all of the attention from being on them, but Harry doesn’t mind too much. Liam notices a moment where he sees Adrienne, Lea, and Alexander all look around at each other, excited. This is still a big deal for them, he thinks to himself. When they finish singing, Lea pantomimes fainting and Alex and Adrienne fake rubbing at their eyes.

“Okay! Niall and Louis” Adrienne says, “You two need to sing DJ Got Us Falling In Love.”  
“What is it with you three and Usher songs?” Niall asks.  
Lea gets up and goes into the room, she returns with a big, shirtless poster of Usher.  
“I’m okay with this,” Harry comments as he watches Niall get up from cushions and Louis get up from the couch and everyone turn back to face them.

“Harryyyy.” Alexander says “Can I touch your hair, please?” and she makes a grabbing motion at him with her hands.  
“Sure!” He says, and awkwardly climbs down from the couch

 

“Harry why didn’t you just walk around?” Louis asks him.

 

“I... don’t know... it didn’t really occur to me that way...” and they laugh at him, of course, but he half crawls over to Alexander and lays his head in lap and she rubs circles into his hair as they watch Louis and Niall perform what Zayn is absolutely the most badly danced performance of an Usher song he’s ever seen. Harry admits to himself that Alex is quite good at playing in hair, he thinks he’d purr if he could.

When Niall and Louis finish Adrienne tells Niall and Liam that they have to play Rainbow Road now.  
“Why do you guys play this just to laugh at people, it’s terrible. You people are terrible.” Niall says  
“Sweetie, I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Alex says and pats his shoulder as he falls off of the road within five seconds of starting. Zayn comments that he lasted much longer. Adrienne gives a sarcastic laugh and points to Zayn who smirks at her.   
Niall beats Liam, and their manager tells them that it’s time to go. They both get up from the couch while Harry hugs the girls first followed by Louis.  
“Do you girls want to give me a kiss?” Zayn asks  
“Zayn, don’t ask stupid questions.” Adrienne says and he leans in to each of them after their hug and lets them kiss him on the cheek. Niall gives each of them a big, smothering hug and lifts them off the ground which makes Alexander giggle a lot. Liam hugs them softly, thanking each of them and letting them know they’ve had a good time.  
The boys, and their entourage, again filed through the door, but leaving this time, and before everyone can get through Harry spins on his heels, and takes a couple quick steps back to Alex. 

“Can you umm?” And he points to his head.  
“Oh, sure!” and she reaches up to give his head a final rub. He smiles at her, and gives her another hug.   
“Thank you.”  
“Welcome.”  
He waves “Bye, girls! We had a lot of fun!”  
“Bye!” They all respond in unison.

The boys get back into their van, smiling at each other. Zayn looks around at all of them and finally bursts out with   
“What in the everlasting fuck did we just fucking go through?”  
and Niall answers with “I don’t even know, man. I don’t even fucking know.”


End file.
